


(i never knew daylight could be so violent)

by all_edge_no_point (robins4ever)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin Eternal (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AlphaTim, Angst, Child Abuse, Dark, M/M, Manipulation, OmegaJason, Past Abuse, Songfic, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robins4ever/pseuds/all_edge_no_point
Summary: Janet Drake will do whatever it takes to keep her son from becoming an Alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful people, I have no idea where this is going to go but I got the idea and just really wanted to post something. I can't guarantee regularly scheduled updates because my work schedule is madness, but I will try to update every week (or more likely every other week). Please read the tags carefully and read at your discretion, this might get real dark. Hope you enjoy!

(when love becomes an act of defiance // hold on to each other)

            Tim tugged insistently at the hem of his mother’s dress, eyes glued to a passing girl. “Mommy,” she turned to shush the boy, but instead he grabbed her arm to pull the phone away from her ear. “Mommy, why does that girl smell so good?” His large, innocent eyes widened in amazement at the light aroma. Normally his friend more like the dirt and worms she always dug her hands into, but today rows of wild honeysuckles bloomed behind her every step.  


            The boy ran off before Janet had a chance to find the meaning of his words, busy as he chased his friend who chased a butterfly down the pebbled path leading away from the chapel. She grabbed her husband’s arm in horror and allowed the phone to drop, work the least of their worries. “Jack. Our son,” her eyes brimmed with tears, “he’s an Alpha.” She glared at the smiling child, so innocent and beautiful in all his soft features and mild temperament. The sun struck his black hair and cast a halo around the squeal of delight he let out when he took his friend’s hand and dragged her after the airborne butterfly once again. No son of hers would become such a disgrace. He wouldn’t be an Alpha; she wouldn’t allow it.


	2. Chapter 2

(I thought that love was in the drugs // but the more I took // the more it took away)

            “Mom, please don’t make me.” The eleven-year-old pleaded softly. He clutched his stomach at the pain he knew would come if he took them. “They make me feel sick.” 

            Janet rounded and threw the bottle; his bones rattled with the pills that scattered across the floor. “That’s because you are sick!” She hissed, but it was as loud as if she’d screamed. She’d never scream, though, none of them would. Such aggression and blatant demand for control was what an Alpha would do, a disgusting debasement of human behavior. 

            He automatically dropped his gaze to the floor, at the white pellets that dotted the perfect hardwood. A cure for the disease that was so deeply a part of him, it had yet to be defined. 

            She paced for a moment, pained with a hand held to her forehead. Her wedding band clinked against the glass she grabbed to fill with water. Tim tried not to flinch when she knelt in front of him with the offering. Obediently he took it, along with a tablet she slipped onto his tongue. He swallowed; chalk and salt lingered as a bitter aftertaste at the back of his throat. “You have to take them,” she said softly and brushed his tears away. “You’ll only get worse if you don’t.”


	3. Chapter 3

(lord don’t let me break this // let me hold it lightly)

           He coughed against the harsh sweetness of the suffocating perfume cloud. “Mom, I really don’t believe Lana cares if I smell nice or not.” Janet glared at him and tugged harshly on his collar to set it in place. 

           “Yes, well, perhaps people will like you more if you smell nice.” She finished his tie and smoothed it out so it laid perfectly. 

           Tim adjusted his cuffs and couldn’t help the instigative question that slipped. “Shouldn’t I be wary of who might be attracted by it?” He was unprepared for the slap that left his cheek burning. 

           His mother’s eyes shone in anger, a sight he had become too accustomed to over the years. “Don’t you dare speak of such things, Timothy Jackson. You know you are never to allow one of those monsters to lay claim to you, to-to defile you in such ways.” Her tone became hushed but matter-of-fact. “You’d be ruined forever, no one would want you, certainly not myself.” He clenched his jaw against the burn in his chest and bit down on the defense he longed to throw back. 

           “Yes, mother.” She pushed his hair back from where it had been knocked out of its perfect placement with her strike. Tim allowed her to finish her primping before he set out. 

           His father stopped him at the door with a hand on his shoulder. “You look very nice, son.” Sadness welled in his tone, and Tim couldn’t understand the loss that seemed to have settled in his father’s soul. Despite it, Jack smiled and handed him a small bouquet of flowers. 

           “Thank you, dad.” He took the keys to the Bentley and laid the flowers gently across the passenger seat. During the moment of adjusting everything to fit himself, their scent filled the car and he inhaled it deeply. It smelled of sunlight and butterflies, and a warm hand in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful people, thank you all so much for taking the time to read my stuff. I hope you all have enjoyed and will continue to enjoy this wild ride. Also, thank you for the kudos and comments, they're very encouraging.


End file.
